1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display device having a structure that reduces the probability of damage to a signal transmitting unit.
2. Description of the Background
A plasma display device (PDD) is a flat panel display device that displays images by gas discharge. Due to its strong performance and characteristics, such as a high display capacity, high brightness, high contrast, clear image, and large viewing angle, and the fact that it may have a large thin screen, the PDD is expected to replace the cathode ray tube (CRT).
In the PDD, a plasma display panel (PDP) receives power and driving signals from a driving circuit. A tape carrier package (TCP), in which an integrated circuit (IC) is mounted on a tape, may be used as the signal transmitting unit coupling the driving circuit to the PDP. In the TCP, wires extend in a length direction of the TCP, and some of those wires may be coupled to electronic devices mounted on the TCP. A heat radiation means may be used to dissipate heat generated by the ICs when they are used as the electronic devices.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view showing a PDD 100 with a TCP 170.
The PDD 100 comprises a PDP 110, which includes a front substrate 111 and a rear substrate 112, disposed in front of a chassis base 120 and a driving circuit board 130 mounted on a rear surface of the chassis base 120.
A thermal conductive medium 127 may be interposed between the PDP 110 and the chassis base 120, and a dual-sided tape 123 may couple the PDP 110 to the chassis base 120. The driving circuit board 130 may be mounted on a rear surface of the chassis base 120 by fixing members 140, such as bosses.
A TCP 170, having a mounted electronic device 175, may couple the PDP 110 to the driving circuit board 130 and transmit electrical signals therebetween. A reinforcing member 150 may maintain the TCP 170 at nearly the same height as the driving circuit board 130 since the driving circuit board 130 may be elevated at a predetermined height and then connected to the PDP 110 by the TCP 170, which is formed around an edge 125 of the chassis base 120. Also, the edge 125 of the chassis base 120 may be bent toward the rear surface of the chassis base 120.
A cover plate 160 may cover a rear surface of the TCP 170 to radiate heat generated from the electronic device 175. Also, a thermal conductive sheet 182 may be interposed between the TCP 170 and the cover plate 160, and grease 181 may be interposed between the TCP 170 and the reinforcing member 150 for accelerating heat transfer therebetween.
However, during discharging in the PDP 110, thermal deformation may occur between the PDP 110 and the chassis base 120 and between the chassis base 120 and the reinforcing member 150. As FIG. 1 shows, the glass PDP 110, which has a thermal expansion coefficient of approximately 8.5 μm/m ° C., and the aluminum chassis base 120, which has a thermal expansion coefficient of approximately 23.8 μm/m ° C., may bend.
For example, the PDP 110 may bend approximately 6 mm when the temperature of the PDP 110 increases to 80° C. during operation.
This thermal deformation may damage the PDP 110, the chassis base 120, and the TCP 170. Particularly, when the TCP 170 expands due to the deformation, it may tear, the electronic device 175 may be damaged, and it may provide a poor electrical connection.